Naked
by zaracatilina
Summary: Song fic. Tai and matt. Matt realizes how much he loves tai and how much tai has shown what its like to be yourself. No they DO NOT get naked. Its the song title . Duh. Please r/r!!


Hey everyone. How's it going? Good, I hope. . .Well, here's another fic. It is a song fic. I don't know if I did well on this one. But it felt like it needed to be written.

Enjoy! Please review!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Or Avril Lavigne's song "Naked" either. So don't sue.

*@*@*@*@*

Buzzzzzzzz! came the sound of the alarm, as Matt rolled out of his bed, a little too far. He fell onto the floor with a soft thud and groaned. The alarm clock was still buzzing in the background, and Matt stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to get up. He did not want to go to school.

**__**

I wake up in the morning

put on my face

The one that's gonna get me

through another day.

Doesn't really matter

How I feel inside

This life is like a game sometimes

Matt stumbled into the bathroom, staring at himself. He felt like shit today, and knew that deep down inside of him, he knew what he was. But alias, no one knew how he felt or how he really thought, he always put on a face.

He wasn't sure who he was anymore. Or where he belonged. Sure, the digidestined were his friends, and great ones at that, but there were times when he felt so alone. So completely and utterly alone. 

Yet he was also so deep in love. With someone who he couldn't have. Yet he felt like himself when he was around this person.

Tai.

Oh how he loved Tai. How he desired and hoped and dreamed to be with the wild hair brunette. His very own soul and heart ached to be with him. 

It hurt not to be with him. Yet he knew that Tai couldn't love him back. Who could love a fool such as Matt? Tai had Sora, the two were oh so perfect with one another.

Yet. . .maybe there was still hope. Tai seemed to bring out the "real" Matt whenever he was around. He was himself, no one else. No walls or masks.

**__**

Then you came around me

the walls just disappeared

Nothing to surround me

keep me from my fears

I'm unprotected

see how I've opened up

you've made me trust

Tai was the one that made Matt realize that everyone needed someone. That everyone needed a friend, that they had to trust and confide in someone. Those days in the digiworld, he learned a lot. He even learned some new lessons in the younger digidestined as well. But no one taught him to believe in friendships. Tai was the one that never gave up on him when Matt had given up on himself.

Matt sighed as he slowly walked to school. He was debating whether or not to tell Tai how much he valued their friendship. . .yet he liked Tai more than just a mere friend. He was considering telling him that he loved him.

"Hey, Matt!" A cheery voice called to him.

Matt glanced over to see his heart's desire, jogging to him, grinning like an idiot towards him.

**__**

I've never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right

"Hey, Tai, you idiot, what's up?" Matt teased, trying to ignore his beating heart. 

"Going to school. . .you?" Tai answered, giving a wink.

Matt laughed. "Yeah same here." He felt himself relaxing and the two slowly walked to school with each other. As they neared the school, Matt hesitated.

Tai saw. "Matt, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something, Tai." He started to say slowly. "It's important."

Tai gave him a smile. "Okay. What is it that you have to tell me that is so important?" He asked, curious.

"Well. . ."

**__**

Trying to remember 

why I was afraid

to be myself

And let the covers fall away

Guess I never had 

someone like you

to help me fit 

in my skin

"Hmmm?" Tai said softly, as he patiently waited for Matt to come up with the words to say.

"Tai, you mean the world to me," Matt slowly began. "I mean, your friendship is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm so grateful to have you as a friend. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend."

Tai blushed. "Well, thank you Matt. The same goes for you too. I see you've been acting more or less yourself lately. . ." He paused. "Is it because of me?"

Matt nodded. "Tai. . .I can be myself around you." He told him. He hesitated again, and avoided the other's eyes.

"Matt? What is it?" Tai whispered, taking a step closer, placing a hand on the other's arm. "You know you can tell me."

"Tai, I'm in love with you." Matt whispered back simply.

**__**

I've never felt like this before

I'm naked around you

Does it show

You see right through me

And I can't hide

I'm naked around you

And it feels so right

Tai blinked. "You. . .you love me?" He gasped, shocked.

"Yes. And if you want nothing to do with me ever again, I. . .I understand." Matt whispered, hoping that Tai would not do that to him.

Tai smiled, leaned in and took the blonde's chin in his hands. "I'd thought I'd never hear you say that, Matt. I love you too." He said quietly and placed his lips on the other's, giving a soft, gentle kiss.

"And you mean the world to me as well, Matt." Tai added, and noticed the life and love back in the sapphire eyes of the one he loved. "All you needed was to know what love was. . .You found it, and now I'm happy."

"thank you. . ." Matt whispered and buried his head in Tai's shoulder, knowing what Tai had meant. For awhile he wasn't sure what love was or if it existed. But with Tai, he knew. 

He had found love and it loved him back. He was himself again. No longer empty, or alone.

*@*@*@*@*

Okies, I hope you liked that. Did the song seem to fit? I don't know if it did. But the idea was in my head for awhile now and I had to write it out.

Please review!! Thankies

~*Zara*~

**__**


End file.
